<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>相遇相識 by FreezeLemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811193">相遇相識</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon'>FreezeLemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>London Has Fallen (Movies), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies), 倫敦陷落, 全面攻佔, 奧林匹斯的陷落, 白宮陷落</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>時間： Benjamin Asher參選總統之前</p><p>CP：無</p><p>註：此篇文章收錄於合本：Sir, Mr. President</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benjamin Asher &amp; Mike Banning, Benjamin Asher/Margaret "Maggie" Asher</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>相遇相識</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「爸，Mike！」Conner指著坐在校門對面的那個人。</p><p>在聽了兒子念了好幾個星期後，Ben終於見到Mike Banning本人，這個搶走他在兒子心目中英雄地位的人，倒不是說他很反感這個人，只是他做到了自己無法做到的事……Mikey在他無法插手的校園內照顧Conner。</p><p>因為參議員一定要在D.C.有自己的居住處，而且他有更進一步的打算，所以和Maggie、Conner討論過後決定讓他們常居在D.C.，自己則是加州跟D.C.兩邊跑，初轉學到D.C.的Conner一上課立刻遇到學校惡霸，是當時還是學校警衛的Mike阻止了他們，從此之後他們變成了忘年之交。</p><p>Ben常常在早餐跟晚餐時聽到Mike的事，例如：他是遊騎兵退伍的，因為不知道要做什麼，所以來學校當警衛、或者他收伏了學校了所有的小混混，雖然他老是說他不打小孩，但是他有其他方法……等等。</p><p>某一天Conner哭著回來說：Mike因為把在學校外頭鬼鬼祟祟的人揍的太慘被家長抗議，要求學校將他解聘。他說：不懂為什麼Mike明明在履行自己的職責，為什麼會被解聘。Ben不曉得要怎樣告訴Conner大人的世界是很複雜的，那件事只是個導火線，背後已經有人早就等著找理由解聘Mike了。</p><p>今天他終於有空來接Conner，見到了從被解聘後就不管刮風下雨都固定在上下課時間坐在校門口對面的Mike Banning。</p><p>「爸……」Conner搖了搖Ben的手，他希望父親能幫忙Mike。</p><p>Ben沒說話，只是摸摸Conner，他見過這種人，離開軍營後跟社會格格不入，無法恢復正常人的生活，只是他的症狀算輕微了，也許是因為他能從警衛的工作找到一點歸屬感。</p><p>帶著自家兒子走到Mike面前，Conner先開口打招呼：</p><p>「Mike，這是我爸。」</p><p>「又被欺負了？」Mike似乎本來想跟Conner再靠近些，但是礙於Ben在旁邊，他還是維持原本的姿勢，「這次找你父親來幫你？」</p><p>「沒有，他們現在不敢。」Conner注意到父親一句話也沒有說，他趕緊再次拉了拉他的手，雖然父親答應來見Mike，但是沒有說他打算做什麼。</p><p>兒子這樣擔心別人，讓Ben有點不是滋味，但他還是不動聲色地說：「你好，Mr. Banning。」考慮了一下，Ben還是不把自己兒子很崇拜對方這件事說出來，他需要保留一點當父親的顏面，「Conner跟我說過你的事。」</p><p>Mike隨意應了聲，沒有正眼看著Ben。</p><p>對方這種反應讓Ben皺起眉頭，發現兩個大人間的氣場不對勁，Conner鬆開父親的手向前拉住Mike，緊張的喊：「Mike、Mike！」</p><p>「我聽到了。」Mike拍了拍Conner的手，終於把眼神放到Ben身上，「你好，Mr. Asher。」</p><p>他們兩個的互動讓Ben認真考慮了一下他做的決定是不是對的，雖然他透過關係調查過Mike Banning，確定這個人是可以信任的，只是這種好像兒子跟別人跑了的感覺很差，看著Conner哀求的眼神，Ben懷疑如果今天他沒有做到出門前告訴Conner的事，他一定會當場哭鬧。</p><p>「Conner說你最近失業了，我們家需要一個司機，你有意願嗎？」</p><p>本來只是希望父親幫Mike找個工作，沒想父親提出來的比他想像得更好，Conner立刻滿懷希望的看著Mike。</p><p>「Mr. Asher，你是議員，國會會派人協助你，我想你並不需要司機。」Mike皺著眉說。</p><p>雖然議員是公眾人物，但是Ben不覺得自己有那麼頻繁地出現在媒體上面，他責怪的看著Conner，現在才發現自己說太多了的Conner隨即低下頭。</p><p>「我說的是我們家，並不是我個人。」Ben知道自己的兒子不是喜歡炫耀的人，只是這種遇到喜歡的人就把自己的事情全盤託出的個性需要檢討，「國會警察有他的職責，很多事情不能請他做。」</p><p>見Mike沒回覆，Conner輕輕的搖著他的手。</p><p>不去看Conner哀求的眼神，Mike對著Ben坦白地說：「Mr. Asher，我沒有做過司機的工作…」</p><p>「沒關係，會開車，有駕照吧？」看著Mike點頭，Ben繼續說：「這樣就夠了，而且……至少保父的工作你做得不錯。」拿出名片在背後留下住家地址後，他把名片遞給Mike，「明天早上七點半到我家可以嗎？」</p><p>確定以後可以每天在家裡看到Mike後，Conner隨即撲上去抱著他歡呼。</p><p>Mike拍了拍Conner，抬頭發現Ben臉上寫滿無奈，他把Conner從身上拔下來交給Ben，「Mr. Asher明天我會準時到的。」</p><p>Ben點頭，他對著Conner說：「該回家了，媽媽在等我們。」</p><p>離開前，Conner對著Mike強調說：「你明天一定要來喔！」</p><p>「一定。」Mike站著目送著兩個人離開。</p><p> </p><p>※    ※    ※</p><p> </p><p>次日，七點整Mike就已經到了Asher家，他站在門口徘徊拿不定主意要先按門鈴打招呼，還是等時間到了才按門鈴，他還在猶豫時門忽然打開了，打開門的Ben不太意外地對著他招手：</p><p>「早安，進來一起享用早餐吧，能順便幫我拿一下信箱的報紙嗎？」</p><p>「早安。」Mike張望了一下才找到他左手邊的信箱，他拿著裡面所有的東西跟在Ben後面走進屋子裡。</p><p>「你來的太早了，Conner還沒下樓。」Ben接過Mike手上的東西，走到樓梯口朝著樓上喊：「Mike已經到了。」</p><p>「我馬上下去。」</p><p>樓上傳來一陣翻箱倒櫃的聲音，Ben無奈的笑了一下，然後領著Mike到廚房去。</p><p>有個婦人正在廚房裡忙碌，看到Mike進來有點驚訝，隨即說：「等等，我再準備一份早餐。」</p><p>「不用忙了，Mrs. Asher。」Mike連忙阻止她。</p><p>「Conner還要一些時間，你不會要站在旁邊看著我們吧？」Ben把咖啡推到空位上，放下其中一份報紙，然後拉開椅子說：「坐吧，Mike，別站著。」</p><p>因為無法拒絕Mike只好彆扭的坐下，餐具立刻擺在他面前。</p><p>一陣奔跑聲後，Conner背著書包進了廚房，「早安。」</p><p>「今天你還有三十分鐘吃早餐。」Maggie給了兒子一個早安吻，然後把他按在位置上。</p><p>「時間比平常還要多。」Ben幫著妻子把早餐擺到桌上，「你今天動作特別快，是因為Mike嗎？」</p><p>Conner開心的笑了一下，沒有回話。</p><p>這已經是第二次了，在學校的時候Mike就知道Conner很崇拜他，常常纏著他，只是沒想過即使在Ben面前Conner還是一樣，這讓Mike有點尷尬。</p><p>注意到Mike的異狀，Maggie悄悄在他耳邊小聲的說：「其實Conner還是很崇拜他父親，只是他不好意思表達出來，如果讓Ben知道他會到處炫耀，Conner會更尷尬。」說完後還對著Mike眨眨眼，要Mike跟她一起保密。</p><p>Mike看著正在跟自兒子玩鬧的Ben，跟在民眾面前沉穩的樣子完全是判若兩人，現在看起來就像是個傻爸爸，他相信Ben會做出Maggie說的事情出來。</p><p>「我吃完了。」Conner隨意擦了下嘴角，然後眼巴巴地看著Mike說：「我們出發吧。」</p><p>本來打算起身的Mike被Ben用眼神示意留在原地，「Mike是我的司機，他不負責接送你。」他這樣說。</p><p>這句話讓Conner愣住，他像個眼前零食忽然被沒收的小狗不知所措的看著Maggie跟Ben。</p><p>Ben板著一張臉沒看Conner，自顧自的把桌上使用過的餐具放到水槽裡，套上披在椅子上的外套對著Mike說：「走吧。」</p><p>看著還杵在原地的Conner，Mike不知道自己該不該動作，發現Maggie偷偷的對他眨眼他才意會過來跟上Ben的腳步。</p><p>「Daddy在跟你開玩笑呢。」Maggie親了Conner的額頭一下，然後推著他踏出家門。</p><p>Conner打開門果然看見車子還停在門口，他自己打開後座車門爬上去，坐定後不滿的對著Ben說：「你騙我。」</p><p>看著照後鏡裡氣呼呼的兒子，Ben笑著說：「我不是聘Mike來接送你的，但是可以順路送你上學。」</p><p>「而且每天都會順路。」Maggie把Conner往旁邊推了推，自己也跟著上車。</p><p>Conner狐疑的看著自家父親的背影，但Ben沒有回頭也沒有否定Maggie的話。</p><p>「要繫安全帶。」Mike看著照後鏡說：「不繫的話，你就會遲到了。」</p><p>委屈的看了一下後照鏡，Conner乖乖繫上安全帶。</p><p> </p><p>※    ※    ※</p><p> </p><p>「在前面找地方停車。」Ben忽然指著前方說。</p><p>Mike有點疑惑，Conner剛在校門口下車，而這裡離國會還有段距離。</p><p>車子停下後，Ben率先跨出去，Maggie跟在他後面，發現Mike還待在車上不動時，Ben探頭進車內說：「一起來吧。」</p><p>Ben的目的是一家裁縫店，進去後他對著店員比了比Mike，然後跟Maggie坐在等待區的沙發上。</p><p>當店員拿著尺在他身上比劃時Mike才反應過來Ben的目的是讓他訂製新的西裝。</p><p>昨天的邀約來的太臨時，Mike回家翻遍衣櫥也找不到一套合身的西裝，穿了太久的軍裝，再加上警衛有配給的制服，最後他只得到二手衣物店拿幾件衣服先頂一下，打算再找時間去買。</p><p>量完身後，店員拿起不同顏色、不同樣式、不同質料的衣服往Mike身上套，他第一次知道西裝還有分這麼多，如果不是Maggie跟店員一直興致勃勃的討論，他真想隨便挑一種後扔下鈔票走人。越過他們兩個，Mike看到後面的Ben一臉你自求多福的表情，有點想翻白眼，看來他是被陷害了。</p><p>不知道什麼時候，Mike手上被塞了一套衣服，Maggie催促著他換上。從更衣室出來的時候，Mike發誓店員跟Maggie眼睛都亮了，Ben也露出讚賞的表情，那種眼神讓他很不自在。</p><p>「Ben你從哪找來的媲美電影明星的司機？」Maggie打趣的說，她繞著Mike走了一圈後，看著緊繃的衣服下結論，「胸口太緊了。」</p><p>「這已經是最合身的標準尺寸，訂製的話可以調整。」店員也認同Maggie的話。</p><p>「Ben你覺得呢？」Maggie轉頭看著後面的丈夫。</p><p>「我覺得我需要檢討一下。」Ben看了一下自己的身前，雖然他沒有贅肉，但也沒有像Mike那樣壯觀。</p><p>「你可以找時間跟Mike討教。」Maggie回頭對著店員說：「襯衫，還有深色的也要。」 </p><p>「有領帶嗎？」Maggie問。</p><p>「什麼？」Mike一時之間反應不過來。</p><p>「有什麼花樣的領帶？」沒理會Mike，Maggie立刻讓店員帶著她去挑選。</p><p>等到Maggie挑選結束時，櫃檯已經堆了一做小山，領帶、襯衫、長褲都有。</p><p>「訂製的部份下週就可以來拿了。」店員把打包好的商品交到Ben手上。</p><p>「等一下！」反應過來的Mike跑到櫃檯前面掏出皮夾。</p><p>Ben把手上的袋子塞到Mike手上，阻止他付錢的動作，「這是制服。」</p><p>拿著那些東西Mike沒辦法從皮夾裡拿出鈔票，但他又不敢把東西拋下，只能任由Ben把他推出門外。</p><p>Mike把東西放進後車廂裡，回到車上時，Ben提醒他：</p><p>「下週記得來拿衣服。」</p><p>「這些衣服多少錢？」Mike作勢要再次掏出錢。</p><p>「那裡面也有Ben的衣服要記得。」付完帳的Maggie心情很好的回到車上。</p><p>看來他是沒機會替自己的衣服付錢了，Mike收回錢包。</p><p>上工第一天就拿到全套西裝讓Mike有點受寵若驚，他一個人生活太久了，不習慣被別人關心，他現在得適應在Asher家的生活。</p><p> </p><p>※    ※    ※</p><p> </p><p>接下來的日子Mike每天準時到Asher家載Conner上課，跟第一天Ben說得不一樣，通常Ben會由國會派來的Duran負責，他上工的第一天是少數的例外，那天Duran有事請假。他會提早一些到Asher家，然後被強迫吃早餐，如果他算準時間到Asher家，那送完Conner到學校後，餐桌上依舊會留著他的早餐。</p><p>接下來的時間要看Maggie有什麼安排，如果她要出門Mike就會載著她，更多時候Maggie會留在家裡整理家務，Mike嘗試協助過幾次，發現插不上手後，他只好去打理屋外的庭院，雖然不是專業的園藝工，但是拔雜草割草皮還是可以的。中午的時候，通常他會帶著Maggie做的便當送到Ben的辦公室，Maggie會準備所有人的份，包含他跟Duran還有秘書、助理的。如果Asher夫婦有活動，他就會跟Duran陪著一起前往。</p><p>Conner下課後，如果當天沒功課Mike會陪著他打球什麼的，有功課的時候他會幫著監督，然後被留下來吃晚餐，Ben通常會在晚餐前趕回來，如果被事情耽擱在辦公室Mike會去送飯，Ben有應酬的話，Mike在晚飯後陪Conner打電動時，Conner就會頻頻望著屋外直到他撐不住或Ben回來才會去睡。</p><p>有一次Maggie跟Ben去參加晚宴，Conner不適合一起去，Mike陪著他在寫完功課後打電動，一直到睡覺時間Asher夫婦都還沒回來，Mike試著哄Conner睡覺時，Conner說：平時爸爸或媽媽都會說睡前故事給他聽。Mike只好拿著故事書逐字逐句的唸，他只唸了半頁的書，就被Conner嫌棄，最後變成他唸故事給Mike聽。一直到Conner睡著後，他才一個人留在樓下一邊看著無聊的節目，一邊等待Asher夫婦回家。</p><p>Mike從沒經歷過這樣的生活，他的大半人生都在軍營裡渡過，跟著部隊訓練、上前線作戰，離開軍營後，他也是自己一個人居住一個人過日子，這是第一次跟同袍以外的人一起生活，從一開始的不習慣到現在已經融入Asher家，他現在無法想像回到以前的生活。</p><p>每隔一段時間Ben就得回加州一趟，他在加州設有辦公室，有人會幫他處理當地的事情，但是有些事情還是得要他到現場處理，他也不能總是待在D.C.，選民們會有意見，在拜託Mike多注意Conner後，Ben一個人回到了加州。</p><p>Ben離開的第二天Mike就發現Conner的心情變得很差，Maggie無奈的給兒子一個擁抱後，拜託Mike送他上學。</p><p>「所以那次你一個人躲在學校的角落，就是因為Ben回到加州了？」Mike一邊開車一邊看著照後鏡裡的Conner問。</p><p>「Mike……」Conner看著照後鏡裡的Mike欲言又止。</p><p>「怎麼了？」如果Mike不是正在開車，他現在一定會揉揉Conner的頭讓他抱怨，他還太小不適合這種複雜的表情。</p><p>「老爸他……他是不是……」話說到一半Conner就停下來。</p><p>對於Conner的吞吞吐吐Mike沒催促，只是默默地等他自己說出來。</p><p>「他……他是不是……覺得那些人……比較重要……」</p><p>弄懂Conner在想什麼後，終於Mike把車停在路邊解下安全帶，轉身過去揉了揉Conner的頭，「為什麼你會這樣想？」</p><p>「因為他花在上面的時間，比陪我的還多。」Conner沒抗議Mike的舉動，只是低下頭。</p><p>看來這問題已經卡在Conner心中很久了，估計他也沒有告訴別人，Mike是他開口的第一人，但這樣的青少年問題，Mike也不知道要怎樣處理，他又沒養過小孩，他想了一下才開口：</p><p>「你沒有跟你爸說，你不喜歡他的工作嗎？」</p><p>「我有跟媽說過。」</p><p>「然後呢？」</p><p>「媽說……他是個英雄，他還要照顧其他人，別人……也需要他，爸爸不能……只照顧我們……可是……他是我爸啊……不是其他人的……」</p><p>「你為什麼會覺得他是別人的？有其他人叫他爸爸嗎？」</p><p>「沒有……」</p><p>「他不是也盡可能每天陪你吃晚餐嗎？」</p><p>「嗯……」</p><p>「你的同學們，他們的老爸有每天回家陪他們吃晚餐嗎？」</p><p>「不是所有的人都有……」</p><p>「那你還有其他的不滿嗎？」</p><p>「可是……為什麼……我要跟其他人分享他……」</p><p>「Conner，你已經長大了嗎？」</p><p>「當然啊！」</p><p>「既然你已經是大人，那你就要照顧那些比你弱小的人，像你爸爸那樣。」看著Conner一臉疑惑的樣子，Mike又揉了揉他的頭髮，「只有可以照顧、保護比自己才能說自己是大人。」</p><p>Conner一臉懷疑的看著Mike。</p><p>「還是說你還需要你爸爸泡牛奶給你喝？幫你換尿布？」Mike很故意的說。</p><p>「才不需要！！」Conner幾乎快跳起來。</p><p>「那就對了。」Mike看了一下手錶，「啊，已經遲到了，那今天就放假吧，你想去哪玩？」</p><p>Mike的話讓Conner又驚訝又遲疑，「真的可以嗎？」</p><p>「有事情我負責，想去哪？快說吧！」Mike重新發動車子上路。</p><p>「好耶！！」</p><p>兩個人一直在外面遊蕩到晚上，回到Asher家時，Mike把玩了一整天已經累壞睡著的Conner抱下車，Maggie挑著一邊的眉幫他們開門。</p><p>把Conner安頓好後，Mike跟Maggie兩個下樓坐在客廳裡，Maggie倒了杯茶給Mike，等著他先開口。</p><p>「抱歉，我擅作主張帶他出去玩。」其實中途Mike就已經打電話回來告訴Maggie了，只是他覺得最好在當面說一次。</p><p>「你會這樣做一定有你的理由。」Maggie不在意的說：「Conner玩得開心嗎？」</p><p>「今天跑了很多地方，他玩瘋了。」如果不是最後Conner體力不支的睡著，本來他們還預計去其他地方，「明天以後，他就沒事了。」</p><p>「什麼意思？」Maggie不了解為什麼Mike會忽然這樣說。</p><p>「他長大了……」</p><p> </p><p>※    ※    ※</p><p> </p><p>「所以，你可以告訴我那天你跟Conner說了什麼嗎？」Ben倒了一杯威士忌給Mike。</p><p>他還在加州的時候Maggie就已經在電話中告訴他Conner的改變了，本來每次Ben回到加州，Conner就會悶悶不樂直到他回來D.C.，但是這次除了他離開的第一天，Mike帶他翹課遊玩了一天外，他就像沒事的人一樣正常的上下課。</p><p>沒動Ben給他的酒，晚些他還要開車回家，Mike只笑了一下說：「這是男人間的秘密。」</p><p>「喝吧，樓上有客房Maggie已經幫你整理好了。」Ben把酒往Mike的方向推了推，「不能透露一下？」</p><p>「不行。」這次Mike沒再推辭，他一口喝掉杯子裡的酒，「說出來，就不是秘密了。」</p><p>「你還記得他是我兒子吧？」Ben也給自己倒了一杯。</p><p>「我相信Conner並沒有改姓。」</p><p>「那你到底用什麼方法拐了我兒子？」</p><p>「你兒子正在樓上睡覺。」</p><p>「所以你什麼都不打算說？」</p><p>「你要我說什麼？」</p><p>兩個人互瞪了一陣子後，Ben幫他們的杯子再添上酒。</p><p>「謝謝你替我照顧Conner。」Ben拿著自己的酒杯碰了一下Mike的。</p><p>「這是我的工作。」</p><p>「你做的比我想的還要好。」</p><p>Mike握著酒杯沒有回話，他一開始會答應這工作是因為他還滿喜歡Conner的，但是Asher夫婦帶給他的也很多。</p><p>「Mike，你願意繼續替我工作嗎？」</p><p>Ben的話讓Mike一臉疑惑。</p><p>笑了一下，Ben才說明，「我希望明年角逐總統的位置，如果我選上的話，身邊的人都會是特勤局篩選過的，你願意去考特勤局嗎？」話說完，他才想到他把話說得太滿了，「就算我沒有選上的話，你考上特勤局也不錯。」Ben懊惱了一下說出口的話，萬一他沒選上總統，而Mike考上了特勤局…</p><p>「我會去考特勤局。」Mike思考他在軍中認識的人裡，有沒有人可以幫助他，「你一定會選上總統的，我沒打算替其他人工作。」</p><p>「萬一你沒考上特勤局，我應該可以安排你在白工掃廁所之類的。」Ben打趣的說。</p><p>「如果你沒有當選總統的話，我就只能從特勤局離職了。」Mike反擊。</p><p>Ben不在意的哈哈大笑，Mike也跟著笑了。</p><p>「看來我們兩個最好都別落空。」Ben重新替兩個空掉的杯子倒酒。</p><p>「嗯，都別落空。」</p><p>兩個人互碰酒杯後，把杯中的酒一飲而盡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>